


at non lunam plenam

by fugues



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, Speculation, Zexal Kinkmeme, spoilers for zexal 88/zexal ii 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fugues/pseuds/fugues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vidit Alcor, at non lunam plenam; 'he saw Alcor, but not the full moon'.</p>
<p>Shingetsu plays games with Mizael. Or perhaps he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at non lunam plenam

**Author's Note:**

> [ Prompt: Do we have a spoiler policy? I just want something with Watashi!Shingetsu and Mizael after the events of episode 88. >:] ]
> 
> Based on speculation that if the Barian Lords are the stars of the Big Dipper, Rei is Alcor.

It’s like a dance, one where neither quite knows the steps their partner is dancing to. Mizael is  _angry_ , Mizael is out for revenge, and Ar-- no, Shingetsu - it’s Shingetsu here, isn’t it? - doesn’t seem to know  _why_  he’s so angry.  _It’s what happens_ , he tells Mizael, firm and no-nonsense,  _this is how things work._  
  
Except that Mizael has never been good at accepting that  _this is how things work_. Tachyon Dragon isn’t made to be tamed, isn’t that how it’s supposed to be? But Mizael has tamed it, more-or-less, and he’ll tame the other when he gets his hands on it. He won’t just  _accept_ , and he won’t accept Shingetsu’s words as law either.  
  
 _What a funny choice of words_ , Shingetsu says when Mizael tells him that. Flashes him a smirk and presses little kisses up his jawline, so that Mizael squirms in his bonds and lets the glare drop, just for a moment, because his eyes won’t stay open.  
  
It’s like a dance, albeit one where one partner is consistently tying the other up and leaving them to work their own way free.  _You should just end it_ , Mizael snaps at him one of those times, sick to death of this endless waltz. He doesn’t understand why Shingetsu  _hasn’t_  ended it. He’s on a higher level, and maybe it’s  _pity_ , maybe some belief that Mizael ought to be allowed to climb higher and be a better opponent for when Shingetsu finally deigns to snuff him out for good. But Mizael doesn’t  _want_  pity, doesn’t  _want_  to be spared just to be a better play-thing.  
  
If he’s weaker, Shingetsu ought to end it.  _That’s how things work_ , he hisses at Shingetsu,  _isn’t that what you always say? You ought to follow your own rules._  Except that Shingetsu only laughs, then, presses a kiss to Mizael’s forehead like he’s a child.  
  
He says it again the next time. If this is the dance they have to repeat every time, why should Shingetsu be the only one with the same steps? Except that this time Shingetsu gives him a look as though he’s  _disappointed_  in Mizael, shakes his head and runs his fingers through Mizael’s hair. Asks  _are you really so desperate to die, Mizael?_  like Mizael’s a child who’s made some stupid, thoughtless comment and Shingetsu is the parent who has to chastise him. Except that if Shingetsu were  _parent_  to Mizael there wouldn’t be the lingering little touches to his wrists while Shingetsu checks the bonds, the tongue that drags over the curve of his throat and makes him choke back a cry.  _I won’t kill you just to save your ego, Mizael_ , he adds as he pulls back, and there’s something about the way he says the name, belittling and arrogant, that makes Mizael want to hurt him and want to skulk back to the Barian world with his tail between his legs all in the same moment. It’s supposed to be that way, he supposes. That’s what Shingetsu wants.  
  
The third time, Shingetsu laughs again, leans in to kiss Mizael’s lips this time.  
  
He seems shocked when Mizael bites him, honestly shocked. There’s something of the pathetic human child mask in him then; something of the useless boy who follows Tsukumo Yuuma around, rather than the proud Barian’s guardian who holds his head high and laughs and says,  _Yuuma-kun? He’s my subordinate; you won’t need to worry about him yet._  It’s almost endearing, objectively. Mizael’s  _not_  objective, though, not where Shingetsu is concerned.  
  
Isn’t that the problem, though?  
  
It’s how he gets dragged into this, again and again. The reason Shingetsu can turn his anger aside every time, distract him time and time again with lips and hands and all the things Mizael can’t quite get his head around of this body, can sit in Mizael’s lap and take his mind from him with touch alone as surely as if he were using their own weapons against him, so that by the end of it Mizael is sated and pliant beneath him, easy to string up and leave behind.  
  
After the bite, though, after that moment of Shingetsu Rei the human boy instead of Shingetsu Rei - except  _not_ , of course, though he puts a finger to Mizael’s lips and  _shushes_  him whenever Mizael tries to say the other name, the one from  _home_  - the Barian’s guardian, he slips back. Presses in close, face up in Mizael’s and expression  _dangerous_ , and Mizael wonders in that moment how he ever manages to be the useless tag-along when he’s something so much  _more_  than that. Wasted potential, that’s what Shingetsu is when he could be -  _is_  - so much better than what he pretends to be.  
  
He doesn’t mean to say anything. But Shingetsu is in his face and Mizael can’t  _think_  straight, not with Shingetsu’s breath gusting hot and fast across his lips and the rest of him pressed up against him while Mizael’s bound like this ( _helpless_  like this, and he’s never admitted it even to himself before but he’s never felt  _this_  helpless before). He doesn’t even know exactly what he said, knows that he expressed that sentiment, the  _you could be better_  except that he doesn’t know the words he used, not when his mind is stumbling brokenly with Shingetsu so close and so  _dangerous_ , so entirely the thing that took out Alit and Gilag without a trace of the human he pretends to be.  
  
He doesn’t know what he said; only that Shingetsu’s mouth twists and he pulls away abruptly, all disappointment again. He looks sad, even, mouth turned down and eyes dropping away and Mizael thinks he’s beginning to hate it when Shingetsu’s emotions seem genuine for once. His eyes only flick back to Mizael’s for just a moment, and there’s a soft breath of  _that’s what--_  before he cuts himself off, turns away and shakes his head sharply like he’s trying to shake something loose.  
  
Mizael can only hang there, bound and useless and breathing hard, waiting for Shingetsu to do something more. For him to turn around, or leave or speak or  _something_. For, in the end, a combination; for Shingetsu to look over his shoulder as he starts to walk away, to call back light and high and almost entirely dismissive.  
  
“I think you ought to start worrying about Yuuma-kun from now on, okay?”


End file.
